The present invention relates to the rebooting of server computers (i.e., servers) and, more particularly, relates to the control of the rebooting of server computers in multi-server computer organizations. (i.e datacenters)
In a datacenter, there are often upgrades, patches and configuration changes. Each of these upgrades, patches and configuration changes may require a reboot (i.e., restarting) of one or more servers It may happen that for one or more reasons, the wrong server is rebooted. The wrong reboot of a server is an unexpected event and can cause service disruptions to the server owner and ultimately to the customers, who host the applications on the server.
Accordingly, the wrong reboot of a server should be avoided if possible.